Is what she has really what she wants?
by Strawberri Sins
Summary: Harry and ginny are together..for now..what will happen when a malfoy comes into the twist?I put this under ginnyharry but...may change to ginnydraco..guess you will have to read it...for now..its a major love triangle going on...poor ginny..who wins?
1. the burrow

THE BURROW: SUMMER BEFORE HER 5thYR  
  
Ginny sat in front of her mirror brushing her slightly darker than usual red hair. It was curled slightly, soft and shiny. She had grown from the shy quiet redheaded girl she used to be, to a very pretty 15 yr. old.  
  
Her deep brown eyes glistened as she ran the brush over and over again.  
  
Her spread out freckles lightly kissed her nose with a hint of what used to cover her entire face. She was still tiny and petite, but she had filled in where there was no room to fill in before. Like she was noticing her self for the first time in ages she smiled  
  
"Thank the heavens above," she gasped... "I look great..." "O' course you do, Gin," a deep voice said softly into her ear. She turned around to find none other than the boy who lived.  
  
He had graced her room wearing a white muggle tee shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair slightly sloppy and trademark glasses. He grinned at her, although looking at her outfit. He thought to himself Is this Ron's baby sister? Good god... it is!  
  
She was wearing a purple tank top made of some sort of clingy satin material, and a pair of khaki shorts. Her long toned legs crossed... wow... wow.... Stop it u git, she is just a girl. Only a girl. Ginny smiled and waved feverishly, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Nothing like it used to be.  
  
"Harry! Oh... I didn't know you had come yet."She was lying. she knew he would be here... that's why she put on the outfit  
  
"When did u get here?" Harry melted when she smiled  
  
"A lil bit 'go. Ron told me to come get you for lunch.we are eating outside as it is a nice day"  
  
Ginny laughed... her brother... always thinking bout food, although she was quite famished herself  
  
"Tell ya what, Harry... how bout you go on ahead and I will be with you in a moment.have to visit the loo" She lied again, as she hugged him and shooed him out of her room.  
  
Harry went downstairs and told Ron she would be coming. Ron grunted as he had dozed off in the chair, though he jumped when his mum rang the bell for lunch.  
  
Meanwhile ...................  
  
Ginny looked at herself one last time "Perfect" she said to the mirror.  
  
The mirror replied, "Of course you are dear...of course."  
  
Ginny slipped on her black satin sandals and descended the stairs slowly as if presenting herself for the first time.  
  
Everyone looked back as they were walking outside. Fred, George laughed and joked about her being in slow motion. Ron glared.  
  
"Hurry it up gin would ya. We want to eat sometime before school starts" Ginny gave him a death glare as he turned to go outside.  
  
Harry thought she looked like some sort of elven creature. something from a mythology book. He waited by the steps for Ginny to come down. His green eyes glistened from the sun shining through the window. Ginny reached the last step but tripped over one of Fred's fake wands. as she was expecting to fall on her face... she grimaced and fell, instead, into strong, toned arms of Mr. Potter.  
  
"Thanks Harry" she said sweetly and walked out the door as if nothing happened. Harry looked at her as she went: This is going to be a long 3 weeks...Harry thought to himself: 


	2. when a kiss means more

A few days had passed since the first day Harry came to the burrow. Hermione and Ron were spending loads of time together and seemed to forget Harry all together. Is this why they invited me? so they could go and snog? He thought to himself.  
  
He made his way up to gin's room, on this warm sunny August day. He found her laying on her bed with a pair of thin material black shorts and a black one-shoulder top with an emerald green sheer over throw on. Her hair fell in soft curls around her head on the pillow. She has her eyes closed and was humming something so sweet that Harry almost had to pinch himself to wake up.  
  
He knocked softly on the door. She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his green ones. She smiled, knowing why he was there.  
  
"So, They are off snogging again... aren't they?" she sighed. By the look on his face she knew she was right. She patted the bed softly as she had gotten new bed sheets and covers for becoming a prefect.  
  
Harry watched her as she smoothed over the dark red satin. He walked over to it and sat down. She started tracing the outlines of gold embroidery she didn't look at him as she spoke  
  
"Poor Harry, all alone, came to see his friends, yet they leave him behind," she knew he was only there because he was alone and needed company she didn't mind though, for she had always loved him.  
  
Harry felt bad for intruding. He watched her. Then, he placed his hand slightly over hers and traced along with her. She looked up at him.  
  
she is very pretty, ya know. a small voice in the back of his mind spat out. Harry chuckled. Ginny spoke  
  
"What's so funny Potter"? she laughed. She sounded just like Malfoy. How could she forget mean old Malfoy... he had after all, helped her get into advanced potions. Although she still didn't know why. She would find out soon enough. Harry didn't know what to say  
  
"Oh.uh... Nothing."he muttered. Then out of nowhere he leaned close to her face and tried it out loud  
  
"You are very pretty Miss Ginny." he was practically breathing on her lips. Harry took a lock of Ginny's red curls in his hand and twirled it around and around.  
  
Ginny couldn't breath. She had been waiting for this moment since she met him.  
  
Now he had said it, and it was wonderful. Just as she had played it in her mind over and over in her dreams.  
  
She placed a small tiny hand on his face and kissed him softly on his right cheek. Her lips lingered for a mere moment before Harry turned his head to meet her lips with his own. They brushed together gently. As if it were glass. Harry felt like his stomach were exploding and Ginny felt as if fire works had been going off in her head. The kiss lasted 15 seconds but felt like forever and a day.  
  
Ginny pulled away first, she stared at Harry. Harry...she thought.my Harry she smiled. Could this mean... he had finally noticed her?  
  
Harry felt a rush of heat pass through his body and his face flush. His hand still on her red curl, he let it drop. It bounced off her shoulder and laid to rest just below.  
  
"Gi...ginn" he started. He couldn't breathe. What would he say? But she started  
  
"No... Harry don't say u didn't want that... no kiss like that was not meant to happen... you wanted it as much as I did," she smiled and kissed his forehead. Harry smiled. Yes, he did want it.  
  
He spoke calmly "I wanted it so badly, since I've been here. Ginny...do you think it could work out between us? I mean, you and me, together?" he was at a loss for words. The famous potter blushing and babbling in the sight of a pretty girl, also Ron's sister, his baby sister.his only sister. Ginny remained calm, YES YES I DO I DO Always she wanted to scream. But instead a voice so soft and confident came through.  
  
"Yes Harry. I believe we could be a very fitting couple" She hugged Harry. So they were a couple? What did this mean? Harry answered for her.  
  
"So. Think you and me...couple...ya know?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Yes. A couple"  
  
Finally they agreed and laid back on the bed, talking about various things. The sun had gone down they had fallen asleep. Ginny wrapped in Harry's arms.  
  
Fred and George walked by and noticed the door ajar. They stared in and saw the new couple. They grinned at each other and walked in quietly. They placed tons of dung balls on strings overhead. Just as they were leaving the room... Ginny stirred and sat straight up. The twins ran quickly...but could not escape  
  
"GEORGE, FRED!!!!!!!!! I cannot BELIEVE U" Ginny stomped out covered in dung. "FIX IT" she screamed. "FIX IT NOW!!!!!!" Fred laughed and nodded "He muttered a spell and she was once again clean"  
  
Ginny perked back up. George nudged her "SO finally landed Harry eh? Good for you...what spell did you use. Would like to try it on Angelina" smiles all around.  
  
Ginny huffed "I did not use a spell ill have u know"  
  
They both laughed harder "Yea, sure gin" just then Harry came running out covered in dung "What the heck..."  
  
But the twins fixed his clothing clean as new as well. Harry looked around. Ut oh. What would the twins say to the sight they had seen?  
  
"Er...er...how are ya?" Fred smirked  
  
"So, snogging our baby sister are you now," Harry was stunned...what would he say.what would he do? "Uh...umm... "  
  
Just then a loud thudding up the stairs  
  
"Who is snogging my only baby sister?" It was Ron. and he looked peeved. 


	3. I only want whats mine

I own only what belongs to me....oh wait..yes.Forgot for a moment, that a restraining order is not something to be proud of.(making mental note) Even if it is from a certain blondie bear...no..kidding. I do not own harry potter no matter how much I wish to.  
  
Thanks to Kawaiiangelic: yes yes i am trying to write more and more as it hits me in the head.  
  
To the rest of you who read and didn't review:Poo on you! : )  
  
Ron looked at the group of people in front of him. ]  
  
"So..who is snogging Ginny?"  
  
Harry tried not to look at Ron, knowing what could be seen in his green eyes alone. That would be enough to tell Ron everything, even in a matter of seconds. But it was the petite redhead who answered first.  
  
"Oh,ron,come off it" she growled.  
  
"If you must know, its Mr. Potter over here."  
  
Ron blushed an awful shade of red and tried to cover his ear. Its not like they all did not know about his blushing ears anyhow. He paced for a few minutes muttering to himself.  
  
Ginny walked over to him and hugged him. She met his eyes and spoke softly.  
  
"Ron..this is harry we are talking about. It is not a bad thing to have your best friend, whom you trust whole-heartily, with you baby sister. He will take care of me. You will not have to get to know him, or even learn to like him. You already do. " she smiled. knowing that she had found the way to his soft heart.  
  
Harry and the twins watched as they talked. George laughed...  
  
"Harry,mate,you lucky it was us who found you in bed with gin. Ron would have exploded"  
  
Harry and Fred both nodded in agreement. After 5 minutes of persuading Ron this was good, they came back.  
  
Ron chuckled and shook Harry's hand and pulled him closer.  
  
"We are mates and all, but do not hurt her. I will be forced to take her side, no matter how strong she is."  
  
Harry smiled. "Dont worry. This is will be great."  
  
Hermione called from the bottom of the step. "RONNNN...come on, we have some business to finish"  
  
Ron smiled "Yes i believe we do,fellows,gin..see you later" with that he was gone.  
  
Fred and George decided that they too had other things to be doing and headed towards their room.  
  
Leaving the new couple alone, once more.  
  
As the days passed like minutes, Harry and Ginny spent most of them together. They went for long walks and went swimming in the small lake about a mile down the road. The lake was very lovely. It was surrounded by tree's and flowers of all kinds.  
  
Of course there was plenty of snogging in-between swims and dives and splashes. The sun was always bright and they spent the days outside in the warmth. They had plenty of picnics and double dates with 'Mione and Ron. Everything was good. Maybe too good. Not that they cared.  
  
::Day before school starts::  
  
Ginny woke up to Fred and George jumping on hers and 'Mione's bed.  
  
"Oi,get up you lazy gits" called out Fred. He started to throw golden snitches at them that exploded with water upon impact.  
  
George started to sing loudly and off key.  
  
"Sunshine got sunshine..on a cloudy dayyyyyyyyyy"  
  
He started to sing more but Hermione kicked him before he could finish. "Ouch, what did you do that for? Its a great day and we are going to the alley" They jumped off the beds and watched the groggy girls stir. Ginny looked to 'Mione.  
  
"Think we should get up?" she laughed.  
  
She knew what Mione was thinking.  
  
The night before they had planned on getting anyone who woke them abruptly from slumber. "Yes i believe we should"  
  
"Good"  
  
Just then they sprang from their beds and attacked the twins with their own canary creams stuffing them in their mouths and making them eat them.  
  
Less than a few moments and in front of them stood two yellow birds.  
  
The girls giggled loudly.  
  
Enough to make Ron and Harry sprint in the room to find the yellow birds dancing and trying to make sounds.  
  
They all had a good laugh until the twins turned back and could not stop laughing. Their little sister learned a lot from them. They were proud.  
  
Their mum had called from them to get ready for Diagon alley. The twins went to change. leaving the foursome. Ron and harry both went to 'Mione and Gin kissed them and turned and left the room.  
  
The girls continued to giggle.  
  
'Mione spoke after a few minutes.  
  
"What should we wear? Muggle or robes?" Even though she already knew the answer. Ginny loved Muggle clothing.  
  
"Muggle"  
  
"good"  
  
"Ok,then..whats to wear?"  
  
"IM sure you can find something. You could wear rags and still look like a bombshell, gin."  
  
"thanks,'mione"  
  
They laughed some more.  
  
Hermione had settled on light faded blue jeans. Tightly fitting and flared at the bottom(A/N:Is there any other kind?) With a simple blue short sleeved shirt made of light cotton. She added a pair of tan sandals and a silver Celtic cross. The blue brought out her eyes. and The cross was a gift from Ron. She Threw her hair in a thick braid. some light lip gloss. No real makeup.  
  
"Ohhh,Mione...good choice. Simple,yet,pretty."  
  
Ginny rummaged through her closet. She had picked out a pair of denim, dark blue Jean shorts. With a periwinkle sleeveless polo. She chose her black sandals, and an Indian bracelet and her favorite periwinkle gem earrings with matching ring. She went with light blush, a slivery dust on her lids and clear gloss. She pulled half of her hair up and placed a silver butterfly barrette with her curls hanging down int he back.  
  
"perfect"  
  
"Shall we go fetch the boys?"  
  
"yes"  
  
::Down the hall in the boys room::  
  
Harry was already dressed.  
  
Plain jeans with a Muggle dark blue long sleeved tee. He was pulling on his black sneakers. while Ron could not find anything to wear.  
  
"Oi..I swear..All my muggle wear is short and tight."  
  
"Maybe 'Mione will like it'"  
  
"Ha Ha" he glared.  
  
Harry threw him an emerald green tee shirt with the words: Fusion:  
  
Ron caught it and threw it on. He put on his black pants.  
  
"thanks mate."  
  
"No worries"  
  
::KNOCK KNOCK::  
  
The girls entered.  
  
First thing noticed from the floor where he had been sitting, was a pair of long creamy legs.  
  
He followed them up to the beauty that was ginny. Gods, she would fit in perfectly in Muggle society. She was breathtaking.  
  
He wanted to take his hands and place them all over her. Her hair, her face, her neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had notice Ron's shirt. She liked green on him. Much more fitting then red or mauve.  
  
She smiled and sat by him.  
  
"Nice shirt, Ron"  
  
"Thanks, uh.. Harry," but harry threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ron got that..its new. very him,isnt it?" "Yes, I agree" replied gin.  
  
Harry stood up. Wiped off his jeans.  
  
"Our we ready?"  
  
the girls nodded and they went down the steps. The rest of them had already headed to the Alley.  
  
so, one by one, they went by floo powder.  
  
Ok..still nothing worth getting excited over.but it will be don't worry. Thanks to my Beta gal ::Nienna!!! Your the best!!!!  
  
KEEP REVIEWING!!! And I will keep updating!!! Hope it isnt too boring..we will get into draco next chap. HAVE FUN!  
  
Any suggestions? Am I doing a good job? I don't want them too out of char. I think my Beta would kill me! Heheheheh ok..im outta here. 


	4. AuthrosNote by a notauthor

Authors Note:: Well I'm not exactly the author, my pen name is NarcissisticNienna, I'm a very dear friend of the author of this here story, and I, being the dear dear dear dear dear deeeeear (you get the idea) friend of hers, was put in charge of her story and keeping her updated on her reviews and such while she is away at the beach for the next week or so, and, seeing as she didn't put up a notice that there wouldn't be an update on this story for the time being, I took it upon myself to put up an authors note about it so that you lovely readers wont think she abandoned the story. So keep reading and there will be more chapters... I betcha a dollar that pretty soon there will be a lot of fun Draco/Ginny "interaction" hehehe J

NarcissticNienna


	5. Things that go whack in the corner

O.M.G. I just found out i inherited a bunch of underpant people,who have been living in my sock drawer...they are mine,all mine...*I* own them!!! Forget about not owning harry potter..dont own it,dont need to...got me little pple.!!!heheheh...  
  
Ok that sucked,but its early...  
  
OK..on with the story ......  
  
As each one of them arrived in Diagon Alley,they waited for each other.  
  
Fred and George decided to go buy quills to charm, to never fill with ink,no matter what.  
  
"great invention really,wouldnt ya say...Fred?"  
  
"oh surely,no doubt. the best thing to happen."  
  
They laughed as they walked off.Then there were four.  
  
They stood and looked at each other,hermione was the first to speak after 5 minutes.  
  
"Well,I need to get these books" As she showed them a list on parchment.  
  
"Ron,Care to join me?" she had a michevious grin about her face.  
  
"Uh,Yea,I will come along with you 'mione."  
  
"Splendid"  
  
Harry had to laugh,while he believed they were going to fetch books,he also had a feeling they would be snogging when finished.  
  
"Well,Ron,Mione, I think Harry and I will meet you back here 'round one o clock."  
  
Ginny stated,smiling. She had plans of her own.  
  
"Great!" the couple cheered.  
  
"Well,then,off you go now..go on..books wont be waiting all day " ginny shooed them off towards the book store. Then she turned to Harry.  
  
"Where should we go first?" she took his hand within her own and looked into the emerald eyes of one harry potter.  
  
"Robes.."he muttered.Were her eyes always so chocolate and creamy?....  
  
a small voice answered  
  
::of course they have been you git...you were just to blind to see it then..and now u have a second chance..dont blow it ,by acting like a tard ::  
  
Harry agreed and composed himself. Clearing his throat at once.  
  
"Robes,I need new robes. I think I remember hearing your mum go one about how a certain prefect deserved new robes this year?"  
  
Ginny's already sparkling eyes,sparkled more,if possible. She had forgotten the whole reason she was so excited to come here.  
  
New Robes.  
  
"Yes yes,right.  
  
New robes..we should go..its early..there shouldnt be too many people,and we can take our time. I get new school robes along with dress ones. Yay" she giggled.Oh rambling..Im doing it again she thought to herself.  
  
Harry smiled once more and they walked to the robe shop down the way.  
  
10 minutes later ................................................................  
  
"WOW!!!" a shocked voice called out from beneath racks of brand new dress robes.  
  
Harry laughed.She was like a kid in a candy shop.  
  
And he loved it..absolutly loved the way she was acting. 15 and still running around like she was 12 years old and care free.  
  
She gasped  
  
"Ohhh,harry come look,I have found a wonderful set of dress robes"  
  
"Shouldnt you be trying on school robes first, sweetie ?" he said lightly as he walked towards the mounds of robes.  
  
"Ohh no,those are boring,I dont get much of a say,do I?" she sighed. "Really! some men..."she giggled again  
  
"Well..lets see then shall we..go and try them on." Harry kissed her forehead.  
  
The small redhead ran behind the tall changing screen.  
  
When she emerged he thought surely he had seen an angel.  
  
There was his ginny, Wearing a light cream colored almost white robe. It was made of velvet. Thick and lush,It was trimmed with light purple embroidery of small flowers around the cuffs and the hood and the bottom of the hem,With a sort of vine looking trim up the front where the robes met together. She had picked up some jewlry to go with it.  
  
A silver necklace with a small mockingbird pendent. and a small set of mockingbird studs. on her fingers layed an emerald and amethest ring,trimmed in white gold.  
  
She had also pulled out a beautiful Deep red cloak that was trimmed with gold furr as a liner. the clasp was mad of gold and was a small lion with deep ruby jewled eyes. Harry just stood there dumfounded at he sight before his eyes.  
  
somewhere in the back of the store...  
  
This was fantastic..here was famous harry potter dead in his tracks at the sight of the tiny red head.  
  
What was her name.. he had to think.. ..ginny.. that her name.Yes. it was. He had remembered professor snape promising him head boy if he had helped the little weasel get into advanced potions.He had delivered as promised.  
  
Back in the shadows the young man stood watching the scene unfold before his eyes. There was POTTER,and her. Was he..no..he wasnt.  
  
yes..he was kissing her...A couple..hmmm..  
  
so,harry potter had a little girlfriend. His weasel of a best friend's little sister. But she isnt so little anymore.  
  
Obviously harry potter wasnt the only one to notice her changes.  
  
:she is rather atractive: a voice caught him off guard.  
  
"so" he muttered almost too loud.  
  
He ran his hands through his hair.Even though gelled back..was still easy to do.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow as she twirled around,her red curls swaying.Stunning..most stunning. Like a fox..so inocent looking yet had fire within.  
  
He smirked.Ginny,Ginny,Ginny..he thought...what have you been doing with yourself. A good conquest she would be..Yes..indeed. Steal her away from pot head. oh the thoughts running through his head.  
  
Ginny bent down to fix her sandal..she was leaning over and Draco got a god look at her rear.. "Verry nice" he purred to himself.  
  
:  
  
::::WHACK:::::  
  
He was hit in the back of the head with something wooden and hard.  
  
"Boy,why are looking at.....her??" came a stern voice.  
  
The one of lucius malfoy. He stood there with his black cane and laughed.  
  
Then it came to lucius that draco was afterall a teenage boy..and she was a petite little vixen,poor yes..but pureblood was the key.  
  
"O.of course. Thinking of ,hmm how should I put this, taking away something precious to the boy who won't die?you could feed her lines of love and such. Try and steal her away from him..or ..yes..you could have your way with her while she is still with him. After your done with her,make her feel like you took away the only thing harry potter ever loved her for..her purness...why would he,ever want a whore?  
  
"Yes draco,What a way to get to him. beat him at something for once " ::  
  
whack:: he hit him again for good measure to make sure draco was paying attention  
  
"Yes father" he lied. He had only been staring. He did not have time for any games. But his father was right.  
  
"thats what i was thinking myself. she isn't half bad you know. Pure blood,and all. She *is* much better looking than pansy."  
  
With that he made a face.  
  
"Of course,son of course. " Lucius was staring at the girl as well.  
  
Yes. she would be much better. The wheels began to spin in his head.  
  
(A/n To bad i wont let yall know what he is thinking just yet)  
  
Draco began to think of pansy and how she always hung all over him and how she always wore too much of everything..except what she was suposed to..clothing. Too much makeup,purfume,eveything.  
  
with that thought he made a very loud snort.  
  
::Whack::Again with the cane.  
  
"Father" draco whined,"Why do you continue to hit be with that bloody cane?" as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Lucius laughed quietly  
  
"Because,you stupid,stupid boy,do you want *them*(he pushed draco's head in the direction of the couple) to see you or hear you?Imagine what they would say had they found the malfoys' goggling at them."  
  
He growled in his sons ear.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
::WHACK::  
  
"Ow,father" he let out a soft moan. Hoping they wouldnt hear him. "Why did you do that."  
  
His father spat out as he whispered to him  
  
"You dare question me,boy?"  
  
he raised his cane to whack his son again in the head. but ...before he could,  
  
someone yanked his very expensive cane out of his hand.  
  
Lucius was furious. As he turned around to face the person to whom took the cane.  
  
He was no face to face with.....................  
  
hehehe..sorry for the lack of update.... i was away in florida and when i came back i had been sicki.. to my reviewers... Thank you so much for ur kind words..and for those of u who werent so nice..dont make me get that cane out...  
  
hehe just kidding..at least ur honest.  
  
I will give more thanks to my reviewers personally..dont worry. just ina hurry to get this up!! thanks again and keep on reviewin!! 


	6. Ought to be nice

I own the aliens in my head,a shine shiny precious...hehe..and I own harry potter(sad eyes)no..sniffle...i dont,but i own a pic of the hot alan rickman...::glares:: dont u even say a word. smiles.  
  
Story is down there somewhere..can u see it?? I hope it didn't get lost with my sanity.  
  
Ok this little piece is for my reviewers..coz I LOVE you all so much. Cept the mean ones..coz well..they are mean  
  
::throws mayo at them::  
  
TO Narcissistic Nienna : I am glad u loved it. I knew it. .wait.. no no I didn't.::runs into wall::  
  
To ummm - Moron?? Me?? Ur kidding right. I knew u were. ::throws may at u for being so damned mean::  
  
To Sosweet22 : Thank's a lot. I am glad u think it is good! :hands u a cookie:  
  
Pansy perkins - thanks! I am glad u think its great!! Hands u a brownie..mmm my favo!  
  
To Sarahamanda: Thanks tons..I make no promises but I do accept bribes of cookies and love. :gives u a tootsie roll:  
  
To blackrave- Im talented? :jumps around: yaya!! Thanks :gives u a sugar cookie:  
  
To griever_ime : ur an idiot.hey ! u asked. :throws mayo at u:  
  
To HeLlo - I call her mione coz im makin her a little out of char.so I figured it would suit her..its My-own-knee.  
  
To Aoshi: thanks ..glad u luv it!! Throws u some yummi gummi bears:  
  
To Heath-lover - ur life depends on it eh? :takes month to drag out plot line: hehe kiddin.:: :.throws u some life savers::cherry!!  
  
To Kaitlin : GROW UP :throws u some pampers: ya big baby!  
  
To Harry potter lvr - im glad u read ..very very glad u review..keeps me writing :throws u some swiss rolls:: yumm my fav!  
  
To Truth : thanks so much..i see u hanging.::runs to u and steps on ur fingers so u fall:: hehe im so evil.::throws u a candy cane:: cane,,mmmm  
  
To Tigeress61290 - throws u a box full of two yr olds toys to play with!! Don't cry..i m goin as fast as I can..but thanks it makes me feel specil!!  
  
To Chloerats : thanks im trying.. ::throws u some cheese:: cheese it yummi I lovess it..needs it..  
  
To luna'lonny' lovegod - thanks I try to describe things well.::u get some truffles coz I loves em::  
  
To rosepetal ::who do u see? Hehe not me..maybe,..laughs wildly::throws u some pixie sticks::mmmm  
  
On with the show..story..whatever..  
  
Chapt 5: ought to be nice.  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned quickly as to see who stole his precious cane. No one dared to ever touch his cane unless, they were on the beating end of it.  
  
Which in this case they were not.  
  
:With all the comotion going on between father and son,they did not realize the young couple had noticed them. Then again,who wouldnt notice a long mane of white?:  
  
"What in the bloody ..." he started out yelling until he realized it was the very same redhead he and his son both had been staring at only minutes before.  
  
He thought to himmself.:how..how did they know:  
  
The petite young Ginny only glared at the older malfoy. How could a father be so cold to his own child. Ruthless,coniving,and evil child..but still.  
  
Now she figured out why Draco always was so cold. He had no other choice. Living in such a house filled with no love,or compasion,unlike herself. Almost like harry's situation. Although harry had handled it better. Or perhaps because draco wasnt the strong willed boy she had always thought.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy,I do no think its right to hit your child with the very thing that helps you walk,nor any other object.How would you like to be beat with a cane?"  
  
She raised the black cane high above her head as she would have whacked him, but then came to her senses and lowered it.  
  
Draco was embarrassed to no end. Harry potter had no doubt found another way to ridicule him, beat him. He was disgusted.  
  
"My dear, I do not think my sons affairs are any of your business." He yanked the cane out of her dainty hand.  
  
"Of all things ungodly to touch my beautiful cane" He spat at her with angry words as he polished the cane.  
  
Harry could only laugh "Wow Malfoy ,your father treats that cane better than he does you. I can see why"  
  
Draco raised his wand only to have his father glare at him. He lowered it. Lucius composed himseld and put on an evil smile.  
  
Lucius sneered with a smirk and walked out of the store as if he did not want to be bothered.  
  
"Hey Weaselette..perhaps you should be back to playing dress up in clothing you would never own." he looked at her beautiful and expensive dress robe and only thought dirty thoughts.  
  
"Ginny come now,we have better things to do than deal with the likes of Malfoys" Harry tugged on her hand.  
  
He had seen the way Draco had been eyeing his ginny. :Thats right: he thought: MY ginny,not his.Never his:  
  
Draco laughed "amazing,potter. You have managed to tame her so quickly." he looked at ginny.  
  
SLAP  
  
Her hand came in contact with draco's pale porcelin skin. Which was now red and flushed. with this movement she only smiled and walked back to the changing room with her boyfriend in tow. Feeling slightly peeved that moments before she had saved him from another cane beating. Shouldn't he be more grateful? :never: she thought.  
  
Ginny looked down at her dress robes and sighed. She knew she would not be able to afford such a nice robe.  
  
Even as a present,her family would never be able to afford that. She would pick something more simple.  
  
"Gin,what is it?Dont let Malfoy get to you." He kissed her softly on her lips. She pulled away. "Harry,you dont understand..he was right.  
  
These are much to expensive.I will go with something simple.."  
  
She pointed to a pale yellow satin dress robe. New yet simple.  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the one u have is perfect."  
  
Behind them a woman's voice rang out  
  
"Oh course it is wonderful. You must have it. Im sure we can make a deal or something." Came Madame Malkin's voice.  
  
Ginny only blushed. She could not believe her luck. "Well,what could I offer you? I haven't got anything worth being special."  
  
"Nonsense" Madame Malkin laughed. "How about,You buy your own school robes and such. And I will give you the dress robe.If you would work in my shop every saturday morning from now till the end of the school year."  
  
Harry was the first to smile "It is brilliant ginny,this way you could buy your school robes,brand new school supplies and have the dress robes of your dreams."  
  
Ginny could only giggle for a few moments  
  
"Madame Malkin,I would love to work in your shop.  
  
I have always loved it here and I would get to meet new people and such. Oh thank you thank you so much"She said fastly and loudly.  
  
"Darling,darling,calm down.Its not a problem. Besides..How do you think I got this job. There was once a perfect dress robe for me as well. It is fate Ginny. And your family has always been kind to me and always apreciated my work and detail." She went off mumbling. "Unlike certain wizards..well,we will not get into that."  
  
Ginny was so happy.  
  
Harry was happy.  
  
Madam malkin was happy.  
  
All was well.  
  
Ginny bought her new school robes. And they were wrapped up with the dress robe and the cloak that harry insisted on buying as a present for becoming a prefect.  
  
He had not bought her one. She was content in all she had from the robe shop that she set the delicate jewlry back into its velvet case and set it back on the counter .  
  
As they were leaving the store,harry carrying the packages,Ginny waved goodbye and thanked madame malkin over and over again.  
  
As they walked out of the store someone picked up the Red case which held the mocking bird jewlry that ginny had been wearing.  
  
He ran his hands over the items,slowly.  
  
He couldnt help but think how it had touched her milky skin.  
  
Layed close to her freckles and close to her in general. This was not fair at all. How could Something so pure and beautiful belong to The boy who wouldnt die? How could that gorgeous mane of fire and eyes of sweetness be a weasel..a poor, disgrace of pureblood? Oh this just was not fair. Malfoys only wanted what they could have. But He did not want ginny.No- why would he?  
  
He thought to himself :I will have my way with that fox ,one way or another.:  
  
Well..what do you guys think? I did it in a rush..I didn't want to keep you waiting to long........ Review and tell me all about it.. and if u choose not to..well..u just arnt nice and I wont love u or share my tea.! 


	7. Why do i feel someone staring?

I do not own Harry Potter. Well technically I do...I have the entire set in Hard cover.. but we really aren't talking about that are we?  
  
Sorry I haven't been updating. It has been a hectic time.  
  
Chapter 6 Why do I feel someone staring?  
  
Ginny and Harry finally met up with Hermione and Ron at 1 o' clock pm. As they walked together eating ice cream they looked through the store windows.  
  
"Hermione, Did you get all the books you needed?"  
  
Hermione blushed as she pushed Ginny, jokingly. "Yes" she squeaked out while laughing.  
  
Ron pretended he didn't hear and Harry just laughed.  
  
"So what did you two do?" Hermione asked as they walked and sat under a tree on a stone bench. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Oh well, Harry and I both got new robes and Harry bout be the prettiest red winter cloak." Ginny gushed. Ron looked at him funny. "It was a present.. prefect??"  
  
They all smiled and nodded in agreement. "Oh.. and we ran into ferret boy."  
  
"what did that slimy git have to say this time?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head and frowned "Mostly the same things he says every time.. "  
  
Ginny giggled "And his father was hitting him with his cane, it was brilliant." Hermione looked shocked. Ron fell off the bench laughing. "Well, gin, if it were so brilliant. .why did you stop Lucius from doing it?"  
  
Ginny raised her eye brows and thought for a minute. "You know.. I have no idea" They all cracked up. Ron still on the ground laughing so hard he almost cried looked around. "Wonder where he is now.. probably off getting hit by hit fathers hat for all we know." that sent them all in a fit of laughter once more. Ginny looked into town, she couldn't shake the sudden feeling someone was watching her. It was probably her imagination, but it wasn't a warm welcome to have unknown eyes fixed on you. ::relax Ginny:: she told herself ::you are here with Harry Potter and your older brother, they will surely protect you:: She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked as he lifted himself back onto the bench. He could tell she looked worried over something.  
  
"its nothing, really. I just feel like someone is staring at us." Hermione smiled a bit. "Get used to it. .your part of our team now."  
  
They all laughed. But behind a small brick building someone watched them. "Laugh all you want Potter, soon she will be mine."  
  
The foursome decided it was time to flu home and pack up their things.  
  
While our person in question went home. In his room he kicked over the beautiful black Italian vase his mother has just put in there. What did he need a stupid vase for. He was so angry he kicked at his dresser and threw things across the floor. What was it about her that made him so angry... that she was beautiful or that she was potters? "I hate him! HE HAS EVERYTHING!" he yelled as he through a bottle of black ink at the door just seconds before his mother entered the room.  
  
Looking excellent as always Narcissa Malfoy barely even raised an eyebrow at her sons reverent behavior.  
  
"Draco, what has you so bothered this time?" She asked ,not in a sweet loving voice, but just her normal pompous one. As she looked to the broken vase on the white marbled floor.  
  
"Sorry, Mother, Was an accident, really." you could almost hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice. He walked over to the large oak door and said a spell to clean off the black ink. He grabbed a hold of the brass handle and raised an eyebrow "Now, if you haven't come for anything important ,please leave."  
  
She sat on his large bed, covered in black. She smoothed out her midnight blue robes as if she hadn't heard a word from him. "Darling, do not speak to me that way. If your father heard you, well" she paused a moment "I would hardly like to think about what he would do." She patted the bed for her son to sit on.  
  
"mother, I haven't time for this. I must pack and put my affairs in order before I leave tomorrow." but he sat anyway.  
  
"Draco, This temper will get you no where. Honestly how do you expect to have any friends or more ,if you act like you do." She frowned a tad.  
  
"I have plenty of friends and what else I have isn't any of your concern." He stood up and walked to his window. He pulled back the black tapestry and peered out the window. "Mother?" He turned around to look into her eyes. "Why does Harry Potter have to have everything I can never have."  
  
She snorted. "And why would you want to have what he has?" she stood up and walked over to him. "you, my son " She placed a hand on his arm "You shall never want your entire life, while he must fight to hang on to everything he comes in contact with .It was he who turned down your offer of friendship."  
  
"I know, but it still isn't fair." He closed his eyes. "I want what he has. and I cant help it." She looked at him oddly. "And what is that ,Draco?"  
  
He was quiet. "Her"  
  
"who is "her""?  
  
"Virginia Weasley"  
  
Narcissa gasped. "No, what? This is a joke."  
  
"no" "why would you want her?" "She is everything I am not."  
  
"but she is a---" "I know"  
  
"so why?" "did you know she stopped father from hitting me with a cane?" Narcissa looked pained "He hit you?"  
  
"Yes" "Oh, Draco, I am sorry." But he ignored her and continued "She had on that robe , the one you said would be beautiful if it were in blue or black?"  
  
"She could never afford that"  
  
"She is going to be working in the store"  
  
"really?" "yes" he sighed. "I cant help how I feel. One minute I want to push her in the dirt and call her every horrible name imaginable, the next I want to show her the ways of our world and let her sweetness balance me."  
  
"oh dear" narcissi shook her head. "you know this can never come to pass"  
  
"cant it?" "she is with him, Draco."  
  
"I do not care. Maybe that is why I want her. .Surely father would agree. After all her father is Minster of magic. What a wonderful union that would be."  
  
"We shall talk more on this issue ,for now .do nothing .I must speak with your father."  
  
She left the room in a hurry and Draco finished packing. He called for the house elves to clean up the mess he had made.  
  
Why couldn't he get her out of his head, or stop thinking about her soft petite hands running them through his platinum locks... could it be because somewhere else a certain red head couldn't get him out of hers?  
  
Thanks please review!! 


	8. look at this

Hey everyone!! I just wanted to let everyone know that chapter 7 is a chapter now and no longer an authors note. I replaced the authors note with the chapter!! So if u skipped it thinking it was an A/N then go back and read it!!!!!!!  
  
THANKS! 


End file.
